Hypothermia
by Lovingly Insane
Summary: DAMIEN/PIP, for Kaite.     THE BIG 15- #4


**DISCLAIMER: South Park goes to Matt & Trey, all writing and plotlines go to me. Don't steal it. I will sic my zombies on you.**

_**IT'S SO COLD, **__and I'm so tired..._

_It's so cold._

_So cold._

_I'm so tired._

_So cold._

The wind whistled as the temperature continued to dip. South Park was always colder in the winter, but today was a record breaker. It was -20°, and Pip was completely buried in snow. His car, a lovely little Mustang, had slid on black ice and crashed, catapulting him miles away and into a snow bank.

He couldn't feel his legs.

_It's so cold._

He wanted to go to sleep. Yes, maybe that was best…maybe if he went to sleep he would be able to feel again. Maybe if he closed his eyes he'd really be in his bed and realize that it was all a dream. Maybe…

_I'm so…_

The world evaporated before his eyes, and he was asleep.

**DAMIEN DIDN'T KNOW **where he was going; he had jumped in his car and drove. Anywhere, he had decided, would be better than home. Anywhere would be better than the yelling and screaming that had so coated his being there. So now, with music blaring and the realization that he had nowhere to go fresh in his mind, he drove.

That is, until he came upon a sheet of black ice.

He carefully got out of the car, bitching about the cold the whole time, and examined it. It was covering the road for about a mile; there was no way he'd make it across without crashing. He sighed and whipped out his cell phone, walking forward. A large _crunch _under his foot startled him. He looked down and saw a car door's handle. As he closed his phone and looked around, more and more dislocated car pieces were seen scattered about in his vision. His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw a license plate. _It was Pip's. _With a gasp of rare fear, his head snapped right and left as he attempted to locate the boy that had obviously been driving. Finally, a petite, curled-up lump a mile or so away caught his eye. He ran, scarf flying recklessly behind him.

"_Pip!" _his voice was rough as he saw the blonde lying in the snow. The snow around him was red but he was white, white, white, with blue-tinted lips and closed eyes. Damien lifted him effortlessly up and rushed back to his car, throwing blankets and extra jackets over him. With flames from his fingertips he tried to heat the boy up as he called 911.

"Please, Pip…" he choked, frantic. "Please don't die on me. I won't get to see you in Hell, you're too nice to be sent there…"

**PIP AWOKE WITH** a sense of nearly-paralyzing fear.

"Augh!" He jumped out of the bed he had been stationed in, surprised, and landed on hard floorboards. "Wha-?"

"Fucking hell," came a frantic voice from downstairs. The person came running up and slammed open the door. It was Damien; the son of Satan…and Pip's boyfriend.

"D-damien?" Pip was confused. Why was he here? Where _was_ 'here'?

"Fuck, Pip, you gave me a heart attack. Why are you on the floor?"

"Oh, well, I don't know, I believe I fell….Where am I?" This wasn't Damien's room; he would've recognized it.

"My room. Well, my sister's guest room. I'm staying with her."

"…Oh. Jolly good, then, I suppose, but…why, exactly?"

"You…I found you, buried in the snow around Liffcreek Road. You were almost dead, frozen solid. You've nearly been asleep for a day or two, but I had a doctor come and check you out. You'll be okay, er, you _are_ okay."

"Oh." Pip was stunned. He'd almost _died_? "Oh, my." It was silent for a moment or so while they stared at each other. Suddenly, Damien was on him, his arms wrapped around the smaller boy almost violently.

"You little _fucker, _Damien hissed, burying his face into Pip's neck. "I was so fucking worried…"

"Damien, I'm so sorry, mate, really. I'm fine, though, so everything is good." He grinned, his smile bright.

Damien kissed him lightly on the cheek. His eyes hardened and his normal dark shell once again coated his presence. "I'm glad you're okay," he grumbled and walked out of the room.

Pip only smiled.


End file.
